havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Duke Crocker
John Wayne "Duke" Crocker is a resident of Haven, Maine, and the owner of the Cape Rouge. He reads Japanese, and speaks Russian. Duke grew up with Nathan Wuornos, as well as Bill and Jeff McShaw, and Julia Carr. Background In May of 1983, Duke met Lucy Ripley, and was present at the Colorado Kid crime scene when it was photographed. Later on, he bullied Nathan during school. Even going as far as sticking tacks in Nathan's back to see how many they could get in before he noticed. In 1992, Nathan played Little League Baseball with Crocker, and the two were coached by James Garrick. Sometime later Duke leaves Haven. Few years before season 1, Duke returned to Haven, and invites Nathan out on a fishing trip under the pretense of friendship. When in reality, Duke was using Nathan as a cover since he was smuggling goods, and had a good alibi when the coast guard showed up. Soon after he and Nathan got into a fight and fought for over an hour. Season One Crocker owned a revolver that was stolen by Jonas Lester in June of 2010. He reported the gun stolen, and was later arrested when the revolver turned up on Tuwiuwok Bluff, at the scene of Lester's death. Crocker rescued FBI Agent Audrey Parker from drowning on her second day in Haven in June of 2010. He washed her clothes while she slept, and made her coffee – with milk and one sugar – the next morning. He later acquired a stuffed marlin that once hung on the wall of the Shiny Scupper. In July of 2010, he inadvertantly bought the deed to the Second Chance Bistro from Bill McShaw for $20. He turned it into the Grey Gull - a bar/restaurant. He unwittingly fathered a daughter named Jean, who started to "suck the life out of him" in a few days during the gestation period, the mother Beatrice Mitchell (whose affliction is that she has an alter-ego who seduces and has sex with men wnd then gestates babies ina matter of days gives birth then when Beatrice holds the babies the father dies) gives birth to their daughter but is unable to see her as well, as if she holds the child Duke will die.In September of 2010, he attended a surprise birthday party for Parker, and gave her a locket that had been given to by Ripley, admitting that he was the boy in the photograph. During the encounter with Matt West, he held his childhood babysitter, Vanessa Stanley, as she died. Her last words were to tell him how he would die. He later tells Audrey, Julia, and Nathan that Vanessa had seen an arm coming towards his face, with the maze tattoo on the inside forearm - the same vision she had of the Colorado Kid's death. Later on, he, Julia, Audrey and two other guys are playing poker on Duke's box when they are taken hostage. Duke is extremely angry about the situation and heads towards his escape routes. Duke is eventually caught and gives away the location of the package the men were looking for. Still tied up, Audrey comes to his rescue and comes up with a plan that involves Duke to follow her instructions. Following her instructions, Duke strips down to his underpants (on Audrey's instructions via earpiece) and defeats the men. Season Two Crocker was summoned by Reverend Ed Driscoll to the Good Shepherd Church where Driscoll tried to persuade Crocker into taking his side. Crocker declines, claiming that he takes no sides but his own, and witnessed the first instance of the Biblical plagues of Egypt manifesting in Haven as the Church's water turned to blood. He notified Wuornos and Parker of the incident, then returned to his boat where he found his ex-wife, Evidence Ryan waiting for him and he tells her to leave. He later joing Nathan and Audrey to help when the last plague hits. Notable Appearances *"Harmony" *"As You Were" *"The Hand You're Dealt" *"Resurfacing" *"Spiral" *"A Tale of Two Audreys" *"Sparks and Recreation" *"The Tides That Bind" Also Read Duke's Relationships Crocker, Duke Crocker, Duke Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters